


I Wish

by Lady_Avarice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fanfiction.net crosspost, Gen, Orphans, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Avarice/pseuds/Lady_Avarice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would a father wish for the son he had to leave behind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

I wish that I could hold you now, and let you know I'm proud.

I wish that I could pick you up and kiss your scrapes all better.

I wish that I could hold you late at night when those nightmares come knocking.

I wish that I could hurt those that hurt you, and make them see that you're just a lonely boy.

I wish I could be there to hear you laugh with you as dandelion seeds land on your nose.

I wish I could stand there with an umbrella while you go splashing through the puddles.

I wish I could watch your face as you feel a kitten's fur for the first time.

I wish I could be there to cheer for you at your first game.

I wish I could be there when you hit your first mark.

I wish I was there when you bring your first girlfriend home to meet the family, and then shock you by telling her she has good taste.

I wish I could stand with the crowd as you graduate and give you a hug, just to embarrass you.

I wish that I could be there at home, after your first day on the job to tell you yes, it will get better.

I wish I could be there to see you give me my first grandchild, squalling as loud as you did when you first stepped into the world.

I wish I could be there, just there, with you, right now.

But of everything I wish, I wish I could tell you that I love you and that I'm so proud of you, my son.


End file.
